Amor entre Hilos y Algodón
by DreamsIntact
Summary: AU KLAINE Blaine amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón, hasta que un día escuchó una terrible noticia y no dudo ni un segundo en alcanzar a su dueño. Adaptación. Toy!Blaine One-Shot


**¡Hola Prisioners! Cuanto tiempo =') ¿Cómo han estado? =D Bueno... hoy es domingo y quise subir este pequeño one-shot para ustedes =D**

**Por cierto Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo final de BMTL 3 ¡Son los mejores!**

**Ok ok sin más...**

**ENJOY! (extrañaba decir eso xD)**

**AMOR ENTRE HILOS Y ALGODÓN**

Lo sujetaba por su deshilado cuerpo, lo alzaba y le hacía sentir que podría tocar el halo de luz que se encontraba en el techo. Le daba vida, le hacía formar palabras que nunca salían de su boca hecha a base de botones pero que eran escuchadas a través de los labios rosáceos del pequeño. Se preguntaba a quién interpretaría en esta ocasión, o si solo se mantendría inmóvil en su estante, viendo embelesado al niño jugar con otros juguetes, o solo hacer los deberes. No le importaba, todo estaría bien mientras estuviese a su lado, ya que se sentía útil de nuevo en manos del infante, un muñeco de trapo destruido como él no encontraría otro hogar, ni otra persona que le quiera como el castaño. ¿Cómo siquiera jugaba con él? Le faltaba relleno, algunos botones se hallaban salidos y sus hilos le colgaban…

—Blaine, Blaine, deja de mirar al chico, lo asustarás y se deshará de ti, ya sabes cómo se ponen algunos al sentir la mirada fija de un muñeco— aconsejó el peluche de payaso que se hallaba junto a Blaine.

—Es que no lo comprendo, Bufón, Kurt podría regalarme o botarme a la basura y, ¿por qué no lo hace? A veces siento que no hay niño más hermoso que él, esa bondad que alberga dentro de sí, esa inocencia, no es cruel— sus hilos se tensaron al recordar a su antiguo dueño.

-Es… perfecto.-

—Ningún niño es perfecto, Blaine, no lo ensalces demasiado, si lo tienes por los cielos al decepcionarte se caerá desde muy alto y te romperá ese corazón que tienes cosido al pecho—regañó Bufón. Blaine hizo caso omiso a lo oído, siguió admirándole. "Es perfecto y siempre lo será" pensó antes de ser tomado entre las cálidas manos de Kurt.

**888888888888888**

—¡Mamá!-

—¿Sí, hijo?-

—Es Blaine, se le salió un botón, cóseselo, por favor.-

El aludido yacía en la mesa donde lo habían dejado. Se alegraba de que su dueño Kurt se preocupase, "un botón más, uno menos, lo que vale es que le importo", le había dicho a Bufón cuando le avisó que le faltaba uno. Ahora la madre de Kurt se lo zurcía. No habría en el mundo alguien como Kurt, lo repetía como mantra, pensando en lo que podría pasarle si no tuviera al pequeño niño en su vida de muñeco.

**8888888888888**

Kurt iba creciendo, conforme lo hacía iba teniendo diferentes horarios, en los que pasar tiempo con sus amigos primaba en la lista, y jugar con sus juguetes al parecer había perdido el puesto. Blaine sentía que el polvo se adhería a sus hilos, de vez en cuando era limpiado en el lavadero, pero la mayoría de veces simplemente se quedaba así. Recordaba cuando lo habían cosido por primera vez, la primera vez que lo habían puesto en una tienda, y cómo eran los días al observar al resto irse porque los compraban. No distaba mucho de su situación actual, la diferencia radicaba en que los juguetes que se iban ahora era para siempre porque los regalaban o botaban, Bufón estaba entre uno de los pocos que se habían ido recientemente. En ese instante una pregunta se le formó en la mente, ¿estaría en su designio el quedar de por vida en un estante? ¿Lo soportaría? No ser usado nunca más por otro niño, Kurt ya no lo era más. Añoraba sentir sus cálidas manos, sus mimos, ser usado para ser algún personaje más de su imaginación.

Un punto se le descosió en uno de los botones que le servía como ojo, dejando un hilo sobre su mejilla de tela, Blaine lloraba, no con el dolor de los humanos, sino con el de los juguetes, de aquellos que le brindan un nuevo significado al verbo amar, porque son capaces de hacerlo para siempre y su entrega es total e impoluta. Quizá no había sido lo más sensato, tal vez era absurdo, incluso para sus cánones, el sufrir por un humano, el solo hecho de creer que uno pudiese ser eterno y corresponderle por siempre. Blaine, dentro de sí, sabía que eso nunca podría darse; sin embargo, dañándose a sí mismo, mantenía esa llama de esperanza en su corazón relleno de algodón.

**88888888888888**

Kurt estaba en la flor de su juventud. Encantar a bellas jovencitas encabezaba su lista de prioridades. Blaine observaba en silencio lo que hacía Kurt con esas damas en ausencia de su madre, e hilo a hilo iban descosiéndose de sus botones de ojos hasta que se cayeron por completo de su rostro. Sin visión, solo pudiendo oír los gemidos roncos que le provocaban un punzón en su pecho falso.

De las cuencas tejidas de Blaine se salía el algodón al ya no tener botones, cada trozo de nube blancuzca remplazaba sus lágrimas. Kurt no se percataba de ello, ya no era el niño preocupado que se desvivía por él. No obstante, dentro de Blaine permanecía ese sentimiento, el mismo que se había posado sobre su cuerpo cosido a mano la primera vez que Kurt lo tomó entre sus brazos.

**8888888888888**

Solo había silencio, desde hacía muchos días que solo el silencio reinaba en la habitación. Blaine no podía ver y se frustraba al no poder oír su voz.

Oyó unos pasos cerca, la puerta se abrió, Blaine había aprendido con el tiempo a distinguir los sonidos que emitían los objetos al chocar uno con otro, o por sí solos. Pero no era Kurt, también sabía diferenciar su caminar del resto. Sonaba a la madre, se preguntaba qué hacía allí. Agudizó el oído cosido para escuchar algo que pudiera sacarle del estado de incertidumbre; no hizo falta, puesto que la señora, entre sollozos, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a su mejilla, susurrándole sinsentidos. Blaine se angustió, aquello no podría significar algo bueno.

—Siempre fuiste su juguete preferido, siempre. Y mírate cómo estás, te zurciré y te haré ver como antes, como cuando Kurt solía jugar contigo, así podrá volver aquí y hacerlo una y otra vez—Masculló la mujer. Después Blaine, todavía confundido, escuchó otros pasos, eran los del padre de Kurt.

—Querida, sabes que no deberías estar aquí. Sabes que te lastima, Kurt no volverá, Katherine—musitó el varón con voz grave. Con un tono que se oía cansino, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo dijese.

—No, no, Burt. Sé que Kurt volverá, él lo hará, yo lo sé— contradijo Katherine mientras apretada casi de forma inconsciente el cuerpo de Blaine. ¿A dónde habría ido Kurt?, se preguntaba Blaine. ¿Por qué no volverá?, se cuestionó después, espantándose ante la idea de no volver a oírle, o quizá verle ahora que la madre de Kurt decía que lo cosería.

—Katherine, Kurt está muerto, falleció en un accidente de tránsito.— El tiempo se detuvo para Blaine tras aquella afirmación. . .

**88888888888**

Katherine zurcía a Blaine junto a la chimenea, ya tenía sus ojos-botones en su rostro, ahora le arreglaban los de su traje. Blaine sabía que la madre de Kurt ahora estaba tranquila, había tomado algunos de esos 'botones blancos' de forma rara que le daba el padre de Kurt, con eso paraba de llorar y llamar entre gritos a Kurt. Las manos de Katherine eran frías y su textura tampoco era como las de Kurt. Blaine nunca podría amar a otro dueño, lo sabía, así lo arreglasen y dejasen como nuevo, se sentiría destrozado por dentro para siempre.

El hilo se rompió entre los dedos de la castaña y se levantó en búsqueda de otro, puesto que el carrete se había acabado. Blaine vio la llama flamear en la chimenea, recordó la esperanza de volver a ver Kurt, una que no se extinguía en su corazón cosido al pecho, a pesar de saber que estaba muerto.

Se hallaba en el borde del brazo de la mecedora, donde Katherine lo había dejado.

**888888888888**

Katherine se regañó a sí misma por ser tan desordenada y regresó a la sala con el carrete en mano. Detuvo sus pasos y observó confusa a la mecedora, no encontrando al muñeco. Un olor extraño inundó sus fosas y giró el rostro en dirección a la chimenea, encontrando un corazón relleno de algodón allí; apagó el fuego de inmediato y lo sujetó. Nada más había quedado del muñeco, solo un corazón que sorprendentemente se había salvado de las llamas.

La mujer situó el residuo a un costado de la foto de su difunto hijo, sin saber que cumplía el sueño del muñeco, estar por siempre junto a su dueño.

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal Prisioners? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si =D**

**Ya viene Second Chance =) en cuanto menos se lo esperen estaré actualizándolo! **

**Gracias por todo, los adoro.**

**Bonito Domingo les desea…**

**Sofi 3**


End file.
